Un réveillon mouvementé, par Kiba Inuzuka
by Shitema 94
Summary: Un One-shot Spécial Nouvel An 2010. Une grande fête est organisée à Konoha pour le réveillon. Malgré le climat de fête, Kiba Inuzuka voit son réveillon gâché par l'arrivée d'un "Don Juan" lui ravissant, sous son nez, la femme dont il est amoureux...


Magnifique village que celui de Konoha, surtout recouvert par toute cette neige.

La fin de la matinée pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

Les villageois s'occupaient gaiement de leurs petites affaires, les enfants s'amusaient à coup de batailles de boules de neiges. Le temps était assez frais, mais quoi de plus normal en cette fin de mois de décembre. En tout cas, ce temps n'empêchait nullement tout les villageois de vaguer leurs occupations habituelles.

Cette étendue de neige avait un pouvoir joyeux inexplicable sur tous... Surtout en ce jour du 31 Décembre... Et oui, déjà la fin d'une année et bientôt une autre viendrait prendre sa place, entrainant son festival d'évènements plus ou moins inattendus...

Le village était un peu en effervescence aujourd'hui. Une fête avait été prévue sur l'initiative du successeur de Tsunade : Kakashi Hatake.

Qui l'aurait cru ! Kakashi, le ninja copieur, pervers habilement dissimulé, et amateur de masques en tout genre, qui succéderait la Godaime Hokage... Mais, au fil des années, les villageois ainsi que les ninjas, avaient appris à le respecter. Il accomplissait son travail avec tout le sérieux et le sang-froid nécessaire. Devenant ainsi craint et respect par tous, et pas uniquement au pays du Feu.

Pour en revenir la fête du réveillon, Kakashi avait décrété qu'un rassemblement pour le soir du Nouvel An serait un bon moyen pour tous pour se retrouver et se détendre. C'est vrai que nos ninjas n'avaient pas chômés cette année encore. Entre l'Akatsuki et toutes sortes de menaces, ça n'avait pas été une année facile. Sans compter sur le retour de l'Uchiwa au village, qui avait surpris beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs, Sakura et Naruto les premiers.

Kakashi avait donc décidé de les récompenser, à sa manière, de leurs bons services. C'est ainsi qu'avait germé son idée dune grande fête pour le réveillon.

D'une part pour les villageois, et dans une autre salle, pour les ninjas du village. Plus par soucis de place qu'autre chose. Un village entier dans une salle, ça n'aurait pas été commode !

Tout cela pour dire, que tous attendaient avec impatience la fête devant se déroulée le soir même. Les jeunes filles s'étaient ruées sur les magasins afin de trouver la robe de soire parfaite ! Et oui, un peu d'élégance ne fait pas de mal. L'Hokage avait tout de même précisé que d'arriver aux bras d'un cavalier ou d'une cavalière serait un peu plus souhaitable, dans la mesure du possible bien entendu.

Les Hommes du village s'étaient donc sentis obliger (mais contents) de chercher une cavalière.

La grande majorité avait déjà trouvé leur partenaire mais certains étaient encore en pleine recherche.

C'était le cas d'un maitre-chien bien connu.

Kiba Inuzuka, dix-huit ans, en était encore ce stade. Bizarre, me direz-vous. Kiba était pourtant ce que l'on pourrait appeler un bel homme. Un très bel homme même.

Pourtant, il était encore seul pour cette soire. Néanmoins, il avait eu beaucoup de propositions de kunoichi très jolies. Même s'il les avait toutes repoussées gentiment.

Et oui, Lui ne voulait que d'une cavalière, une bien précise.

C'est ainsi, qu'en cette fin de matinée, Kiba traversait d'un pas lent et incertain les rues du village. Il paraissait légèrement nerveux, bien que cela ne se voie pas tellement.

_*Et si elle refuse ? Si elle a déjà accepte l'invitation d'un autre ? Bon, tant pis ! Même si je me ridiculise devant elle, j'aurais au moins tenté ma chance ! Allez, respire profondément et lance toi.*_

C'est sur ces résolutions, qu'il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la boutique de fleurs où se trouvait la jeune fille qu'il voulait inviter au bal.

Mais alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans l'échoppe, il la vit derrière son comptoir en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme que l'Inuzuka ne connaissait pas. Il se cacha alors à l'entrée et observa la scène.

Cependant, le maitre-chien n'entendait rien de leur conversation. Une multitude de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, en priorité :

_*Mais c'est qui ce mec ?!*_

De dos, l'inconnu était brun, une allure élégante, tenant une fleur qu'il tendait vers la jolie blonde. Celle-ci semblait un peu gênée mais accepta la fleur en lui soufflant quelques mots. Quelques mots inaudibles pour l'Inuzuka qui commençait à craindre le pire.

L'inconnu parla à la blonde encore quelques instants avant de s'incliner, charmeur, devant elle, et de sortir de la boutique.

C'est à cet instant que l'Inuzuka put enfin voir son visage. Des yeux verts, châtain, habillé élégamment tout en tant décontracté, et un sourire charmeur collé sur les lèvres.

Kiba ne put qu'admettre qu'il était beau garçon, même très beau garçon, et cela ne fit que le mettre davantage en rogne. Pourquoi tournait-il ainsi autour de sa blonde ?! N'avait-il pas d'autres filles à qui faire son numéro de charme ridicule ?! Sil s'approchait de sa blonde, il aurait affaire lui !

Mais une pense s'imposa dans son esprit : Et si elle n'était pas indifférente aux charmes de cet homme ?

C'est donc refroidi et énervé qu'il s'éloigne de la boutique de fleurs, n'ayant plus le courage de demander sa jolie blonde de l'accompagner au bal de ce soir Il sentait que c'était foutu pour lui. Tant pis, il s'y rendrait seul... Si elle préférait vraiment ce séducteur grotesque et bien il ne pouvait que se soumettre son choix.

La journée qui suivit fut un véritable enfer pour notre brun aux marques rouges. Il ne cessait d'imaginer sa blonde avec ce mec. Il ne pouvait plus enlever son image de sa tête plus d'une seconde et cela le rendait cinglé.

C'est sur cet état d'esprit que la soirée arriva bien vite et qu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre, entrain de s'habiller d'un beau costume noir acheté pour l'occasion. Il décida de ne pas mettre de cravate et de déboutonner légèrement les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche, le rendant ainsi beaucoup plus sexy. Même si elle n'était pas sa cavalière, il voulait quand même tout faire pour lui plaire.

Il sourit devant son miroir, assez satisfait du reflet que celui-ci lui renvoyait. Il ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux avant de descendre. Il croisa sa mère dans le salon. Tsume siffla légèrement, le toisant d'un regard curieux.

_- Mon chéri, tu es très élégant ! Alors... Comment elle s'appelle ? _

_- De qui tu parles, M'man ? _

_- Et bien voyons, de la jeune fille que tu veux impressionner ! _Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Son plus jeune fils fit alors une moue mécontente avant de balancer sa veste sur son épaule et de lui dire, avant de sortir :

_- Laisse tomber m'ma... _

Tsume fut un peu surprise de l'attitude de son fils mais n'y fit pas attention très longtemps.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kiba tait déjà devant le bâtiment réservé pour les ninjas. Il y avait un peu d'agitation à l'extrieur alors il décida de rentrer se mettre au chaud.

Il entrât et fut immédiatement impressionner par la décoration. La salle était vaste, bordée de baies vitres. Quelques lustres au plafond, des somptueuses fleurs colorées éparpillées un peu partout, ainsi qu'une piste réservée pour la danse. Tout cela était vraiment luxueux et fastueux. Voila pourquoi l'Hokage avait exigé des tenues de soirée...

Cette décoration lui fit penser aux grands bals organisés autrefois, où les valses étaient encore à l'honneur, ainsi que les longues robes et les hauts de formes.

Un somptueux buffet avait été installé au fond de la salle. En y regardant de plus près, il reconnut une silhouette familière penchée sur les mets succulents. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_*Il est vraiment incorrigible !*_

Le maitre-chien s'adressa alors ce jeune homme d'une voix moqueuse.

_- Ne manges pas tout, laisses-en un peu pour les autres invités. _

Choji Akimichi sursauta alors légèrement, comme pris en flagrant délit. Il se retourna et passa une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kiba, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y gouter tout de suite. _

Celui-ci lui répondit par une moue sceptique qui fit rire l'Akimichi. La salle commençait à se remplir au fur et mesure. Les gens discutaient dans leur coin et attendaient que la soirée daigne enfin commencer.

Dans la foule des nouveaux arrivants, Kiba et Choji aperçurent Naruto qui tenait le bras d'Hinata. La jeune héritière avait revêtue une longue robe légère, de couleur argent, qui contrastait merveilleusement bien avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Naruto, lui, portait un costume bleu-gris sur une chemise blanche.

Hinata semblait rayonner de beauté et d'élégance. Ou peut-être étais-ce dû au fait quelle avait pour cavalier l'homme quelle aimait ? En tout cas, ils formaient un très beau couple tout les deux, très bien assortis. Les deux nouveaux arrivants remarquèrent leurs deux amis et vinrent près deux.

Kiba voyait parfaitement bien à quel point sa meilleure amie semblait comblée. Cela le rendit très heureux pour elle et il félicita l'Uzumaki pour l'avoir enfin remarquer. Le concerné acquiesça en souriant tendrement à la Hyuga, qui rougit légèrement sous ce sourire ensorcelant.

Kiba s'amusa de la réaction de la brune avant de voir par-dessus son épaule Sasuke et Sakura ainsi que Neji et Tenten.

_*Jamais en retard ces deux l !*_

De légères notes au piano commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs, suivit par tout l'orchestre présent pour l'occasion.

Les deux couples arrivèrent près de leurs amis. Neji étant habillé d'un costume trois pièces gris et noir, sa coéquipière et cavalière, Tenten, d'une robe chinoise courte de couleur bordeaux, fendue de chaque cotés. Elle avait consentie a laisse ses cheveux lâchés, sous la demande de Neji. Ils cascadaient donc en de jolies boucles jusque dans son dos. Sakura, elle, avait revétue pour l'occasion une longue robe rose pale bustier, une fine ceinture plus foncée encerclait sa taille. Sasuke, son chevalier servant, portait un costume noir, ainsi qu'une cravate grise sur une chemise noire, le rendant terriblement séduisant.

Kiba songea alors que toutes les jeunes femmes étaient vraiment très belles et que ses amis avaient vraiment de la chance...

Il se surprit soupirer en pensant une jeune femme blonde qui devait passer du bon temps avec son apollon de pacotille

_*La soirée promet d'être joyeuse *_ songea t-il ironiquement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bande d'amis remarqua l'arrivée de Shikamaru, accompagné de Temari. Cela les surprit quelque peu n'étant pas au courant de sa présence à Konoha.

Shikamaru ne s'était pas trop foulé pour s'habiller élégamment, une simple chemise noire, mise négligemment, et un bas de costume faisait l'affaire. Quant la princesse des sables, elle avait optée pour une courte robe noire, décolletée, à fines bretelles. Elle avait elle aussi décidée de laisser ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules, la rendant encore plus belle. Ce que remarquait Shikamaru qui ne cessait de lui jeter de discrets regards tendres, quelle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, ils apprirent par Temari, qu'elle et ses frères, avaient été conviés par l'Hokage à assister au bal. Ils virent ainsi Gaara arrivé accompagné par Matsuri, ainsi que Kankurô, avec son bras, une très belle kunoichi de Konoha. Cette scène fit soupirer d'exaspration Temari.

Les conversations allaient bon train mais Kiba semblait ailleurs. Ils cherchaient des yeux une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus, mais ne la trouvait nulle-part. Il commençait un peu à s'inquiéter pour elle... Qui sait ce qu'était capable de lui faire l'autre abruti brun !

C'est alors, qu'à l'entrée, il la vit arriver, accompagné du brun. Mais il ne le remarqua même pas, obnubilé par la blonde.

Elle portait une magnifique robe azur avec un décolleté plongeant et de fines bretelles. Celle-ci était fendue sur le milieu et l'on apercevait une partie de ses jambes fines. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un chignon distingué d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches.

Elle était ahurissante dans cette robe. Tout simplement renversante.

Kiba ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Son cœur battait tout rompre, il voulut garder à jamais ses yeux sur l'ange qui venait d'apparaitre. Il sut en cet instant qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait jamais la voir comme lui la voyait. Non, aucun, ça il pouvait le jurer.

Il ne l'aimait pas uniquement pour sa beauté, mais pour tout ce qui faisait quelle était _elle_. Ses yeux bleus indéfinissables, ses cheveux blonds tels le soleil d'été, sa voix mélodieuse, ses attitudes de princesse, son sourire rayonnant La liste était tellement longue encore...

_- Ino..., _Murmura t-il béatement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Seule Hinata perçut le murmure désemparé de son meilleur ami. Elle connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de celui-ci vis-à-vis de la Yamanaka et la voir arrivée au bras d'un autre devait blesser Kiba, ça elle s'en doutait. Elle le regarda tristement. Kiba perçut son regard et lui sourit d'une manière à lui dire "Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien" . Même si au fond de son cœur, ses mots résonnaient comme un énorme mensonge.

Ino vint vers eux avec le Don Juan, pour le plus grand malheur de l'Inuzuka. Elle leur sourit et le cœur de Kiba se serra.

_- Bonsoir tout le monde. Je vous présente Haeru. _Leurs dit-elle en désignant le brun ses cotés.

_- Bonsoir à vous tous. _ Continua t-il poliment.

Les autres lui répondirent joyeusement et engagèrent la conversation, tandis qu'Hinata et Kiba se tenaient un peu à l'écart, loin d'oreilles indiscrtes. L'héritière regardait son meilleur ami avec inquiétude.

_- Tu sais Kiba-kun, tu devrais le lui dire... _

_- Ça ne servirait rien, _lui dit-il dun air désabusé_, Quest ce quelle pourrait bien faire avec un type comme moi ?! Regarde-le. Il est bien mieux pour elle. Elle mérite un mec capable de tout lui apporter, et ce n'est pas mon cas. Lui et moi sommes complétement différents. Alors, si elle veut un type comme lui, je me contenterais de la savoir heureuse... _

La jeune Hyûga le regarda alors avec un air choqué.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!Tu n'es... _

_- Laisse tomber Hina... _La coupa t-il, piteusement, en s'éloignant.

Elle l'observa s'éloigner la tête baissée, et tenta de retenir ses sanglots devant l'abattement de son ami.

Comment pouvait-il dire quil n'était rien ?! Qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour la Yamanaka ?! Lui qui est si gentil, si doux, si adorable... Non. Elle ne laisserait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle situation s'installer... Mais comment faire ?

Elle resta plantée là, éloignée des autres. Naruto vint lui passer une main sur son dos, s'inquiétant de son état.

_- Hina ? _

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de poser sa tête sur son épaule, cherchant un peu de réconfort de la part de son amoureux. Il comprit le message et la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

Peu après, l'Hokage fit enfin son entrée, en retard comme toujours, et annonça que la soirée pouvait commencer.

La musique se mit à jouer plus fort des morceaux lents et magnifiques. Quelques couples allèrent sur la piste de danse, suivis par d'autres.

Naruto décida d'inviter Hinata à danser afin de lui changer les idées. Il l'amena donc jusqu'aux danseurs, posa ses mains sur ses hanches pendant qu'elle enserrait sa nuque de ses mains, et commença la bercer lentement au rythme de la musique.

Pendant ce temps, Kiba surveillait de très près Ino et Haeru entrain de danser également. Le maitre-chien guettait le moindre mouvement suspect qui lui permettrait de mettre son poing dans la figure de ce charmeur de pacotille !

Heureusement pour sa vie, il ne tenait pas trop près de lui la jeune Yamanaka. Il se contentait simplement de la tenir par la taille. Ils semblaient discuter d'après ce que pouvait voir l'Inuzuka de là où il se trouvait. Kiba contempla alors le visage enjoué dIno. Il la trouvait tellement belle lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi...

Elle dû sentir qu'il la regardait puisque la blonde tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de revenir à ce que lui disait son cavalier. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se contrôle... Seulement, dès qu'il croisait le visage de la femme de ses rêves, il n'était plus maitre d'aucunes parcelles de son corps... Il était hypnotisé... Voila, hypnotisé par une femme qui ne l'aimait probablement pas, qui lui préférait un certain brun charmeur...

Il serra les poings. La jalousie prenait peu peu place dans son cœur. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ce sentiment. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers une porte vitrée donnant sur un balcon.

Il s'accouda la rambarde, lasse, et laissa l'air frais de la nuit souffler sur son visage. Ses yeux se perdirent au loin, pensant à Ino et Haeru, enlacés, dans la salle d'à côté. Il soupira longuement, excédé.

Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de _cette_ fille en particulier ?! Il y en avait pourtant beaucoup dans ce village, mais il avait fallu que ça tombe sur la seule quil n'aurait jamais... Malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, ni à la dénigrer. Il laimait plus que tout, et cela ne cesserait probablement jamais Alors, à quoi bon lui rejetée toutes les fautes ? Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, mais plutôt à lui. Ses sentiments étaient présents depuis des années, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui en parler à cœur ouvert. Désormais, elle s'était trouvée "un mec bien" et lui ne pouvait que veillé sur elle de loin. Oui, il allait continuer à veiller sur elle, s'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse et en bonne santé. Il ne serait plus que "le bon copain trop protecteur et sur qui on peut compter" .

Son unique souhait fut quelle soit heureuse, mme si c'était avec un autre que lui.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un léger toussotement derrière lui.

Il se tourna légèrement vers la personne avant de se rendre compte que c'était Ino. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner et il se surprit à détourner la tête de son ange. Il ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard sinon il était capable de faire une bêtise. Il se ré-appuya sur la rambarde, dos à elle, espérant quelle s'en irait devant tant d'indifférence.

En un sens, il espérait qu'elle reste. Lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle tenait un minimum à lui. Quest-ce qu'il pouvait dire comme bêtises.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle s'approcha de son pas léger, ses talons résonnant sur le sol, et vint s'accoudé elle-aussi à la rambarde. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui pour voir son visage.

_- Tu vas bien ? _

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix soucieuse, qui perturba le brun. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie, bon sang ?! Dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il risquait de lui balancer des choses peu aimables !

Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas lui répondre, elle continua d'une voix douce et sereine.

_- J'ai remarquée que tu agissais bizarrement ce soir. Tu sais que si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux venir m'en parler... Hein, tu le sais Kiba ? _

_- Je vais très bien. _Lui assura t-il.

Son rire léger résonna un court instant, blessant Kiba. Cest vrai, lui souffrait à cause d'elle et elle, la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était de venir le narguer ! Il commenait sérieusement à perdre son sang-froid, même s'il n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup.

_- Tu n'as jamais été un très bon menteur, tu sais. _

_-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir me harceler de questions ?! Tu n'as pas un charmant cavalier qui t'attend ?! _Lui répliqua t-il, commençant à laisser la colère et la douleur l'envahir.

Son changement de comportement cloua Ino sur place. Quest ce qu'il lui prenait de lui parler comme ça? S'il avait des problèmes, il n'avait pas à s'en prendre elle ! Elle ne le comprenait plus...

_- Je voulais simplement t'aider, mais ne me parle pas de cette façon. Ne t'en prends pas à moi alors que je ne suis pour rien dans tes histoires ! _

Ces paroles eurent l'effet dune bombe sur Kiba. Comment ça "Elle n'était pas la cause de ses soucis" , c'était la meilleure ! Il se tourna donc complétement vers elle, furieux. Et c'était quelque chose de voir Kiba Inuzuka perdre son sang-froid !

_- Ah ouais ?! Ecoute ça, Mademoiselle-je-suis-parfaite ! Jen ai assez ! Mais alors plus qu'assez ! C'est quoi toutes ces conneries ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas encore cassé la gueule de ce con ! Peut-être par respect pour toi, mais c'était stupide ! J'aurais du lui coller mon poing dans sa sale gueule ! J'en peux plus de voir ça ! Tu sais quoi, je me casse ! _

Il accompagna le geste à la parole, et rentra rapidement dans la salle de bal où tous leurs amis le regardait maintenant s'éloigner, fulminant. Il traversa rapidement la salle sous le regard surpris des gens présents, puis il sortit enfin à l'extérieur.

Il marcha énergiquement dans n'importe qu'elle direction, peut lui importait. Tous ces membres tremblaient de rage contenue. Il fallait juste qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible et qu'il trouve un moyen de se calmer. Il était tellement en colère qu'il frappa son poing contre un mur de toutes ses forces, en hurlant une injure peu gracieuse.

Cela lui valut une douleur insoutenable aux phalanges. Mais il ne la sentit pas, même si cela lui avait permis de recouvrer un minimum de self-control. Il gardait son autre main appuyée sur ce même mur, la tête baisse. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne daigne bouger. Il n'en avait plus la force.

_*J'ai vraiment agi comme un idiot ! Elle doit vraiment me détester maintenant...*_

Il appuya son dos contre le mur et s'y laissa glisser péniblement. Sa tête posé ainsi sur ses genoux, il paraissait vraiment abattu.

C'est dans cette piteuse position, que le trouva une jeune héritière aux cheveux noirs. Le voyant partir de la fête dans un tel état, elle avait craint qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Elle l'avait donc suivi, accompagnée bien sur de Naruto qui ne voulait pas la laisser déambuler seule dans les rues à cette heure de la nuit. C'est donc tous les deux qu'ils retrouvèrent finalement Kiba dans une ruelle.

_- Kiba-kun ? _

La jeune femme s'avança un peu vers la silhouette, dans le but de vérifier que c'était bien son ami. Elle le reconnut presque immédiatement et s'agenouilla près de lui, posant une de ses mains sur le bras du maitre-chien. A ce contact, celui-ci redressa la tête pour croiser les prunelles peines et inquiètes de l'Hyûga.

_- Hina... J'ai vraiment atteint les sommets de la stupidité, pas vrai ? _Lui dit-il, de légers sanglots dans la voix.

Alors qu'elle allait tenter de le réconforter, Naruto la devança.

_- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, vieux ? J'aurais agi exactement comme toi si ça avait été moi ! Je n'aurais jamais supporté de laisser un mec s'approcher d'Hinata. Je lui aurais tout de suite cassé les dents ! _Lui dit-il en serrant les poings en imaginant un autre homme posant ses mains sur _sa_ Hinata.

La tirade du blond le soulagea quelque peu. Et le fit même esquisser un léger sourire avec ses derniers dires. Par contre, Hinata, elle, était plutôt surprise et fixait Naruto avec étonnement. Elle finit par afficher un magnifique sourire attendri, heureuse d'apprendre que Naruto aurait tout fait pour éloigner les autres hommes d'elle.

Naruto se mit face Kiba et lui tendit la main.

_- Alors maintenant, débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais va t'excuser auprès d'elle... _

L'Inuzuka le fixa, surpris de son ton, limite froid.

_- Si tu veux qu'elle soit à toi, soit digne d'elle. Et profites-en pour te débarrasser de ce brun énervant. _ Ajouta t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Kiba fixa LUzumaki quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision. Tout pouvait encore se jouer. Rien n'était encore totalement perdu, il fallait juste qu'il se batte. Qu'il se batte pour la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser avec cet imbécile ! Aça non !

Il saisit alors la main tendue du blond et se releva énergiquement. Toutes traces d'énervement s'étaient envolées de son regard, il ne restait plus qu'une forte détermination qui brulait.

_- Vous croyez que c'est encore jouable ? _ Leur demanda t-il, plein d'espoir.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête positivement en souriant légèrement, heureux qu'il est retrouvé de la volonté.

_- Ok. Alors je vais faire tout mon possible. La partie n'est pas encore terminée ! _

Il commena à s'éloigner en direction de la salle qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Avant de partir, il les regarda droit dans les yeux et leur souffla un "merci" à peine inaudible, mais qu'ils comprirent.

Kiba s'éloignait déjà rapidement. Ils restèrent donc tous les deux dans cette ruelle.

_- Tu crois qu'il y arrivera ? _

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, mon ange... _Lui répondit-il en souriant, et lui prenant la main, la ramenant vers la fête.

Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme blonde se tenait sur le balcon qui avait été, plus tôt dans la soirée, le théâtre d'une violente dispute.

Ino Yamanaka n'avait pas tellement compris la réaction du maitre-chien. Mais, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle réfléchissait à ses paroles mais ne saisissait pas le sens de ses propos...

Tout dun coup, une main se posa sur son paule nue, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et tomba sur le visage soucieux de Shikamaru. Celui-ci s'accouda à coté d'elle, face à la rambarde, réfléchissant intensément.

_- Dis Ino, tu l'aimes beaucoup ce Haeru ? _

Shikamaru ne tournait jamais autour du pot, il allait toujours droit à l'essentiel sans se soucier du reste. Ino, totalement surprise par sa question, se tourna vers lui.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

_- Et bien, je me demandais juste qu'elles étaient tes relations avec lui, c'est tout. _

Un moment de silence s'installa. Ino était quelque peu déboussolée par la question de son meilleur ami. Il semblait attendre une réponse de sa part, vu qu'il levait des yeux interrogatifs vers elle.

_- Euh... ben... Je l'aime bien, il est gentil. Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?_ Répondit-elle assez rapidement.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du génie, il semblait assez satisfait de sa réponse.

_- Ino, sais-tu comment Temari et moi en sommes venus à sortir ensemble ? _Lui demanda t-il, comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

_- Euh_..., elle y réfléchit quelques instants, _En fait, Non. Vous n'en avez jamais parlé devant nous. _

Le flemmard eut un léger rire ironique avant de continuer son explication.

_- Oui, c'est normal. Elle et moi on essaye de ne pas reparler de cette histoire. Et tu sais pour qu'elle raison ? _

La Yamanaka hocha négativement la tête, impatience de connaitre enfin les circonstances qui avaient réunis son meilleur ami et la princesse de Suna.

_- Et bien... Kakashi m'avait confié une mission à Suna, en rapport avec ma fonction d'ambassadeur. Je devais y séjourner quelques jours. Mais, parfois, je surprenais des scènes qui ne me faisaient nullement plaisir... _

Les yeux du Nara reflétaient en cet instant, un curieux mélange de colère et de frustration. Ino voulut en savoir plus, mais sans forcer son ami à se confier.

_- Quels genres de scènes ? _Lui demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il inspira avant de continuer son récit.

_- Des hommes... Enfin, surtout un en particulier, tournaient sans aucune gène autour de Tema... _

Ino vit qu'il serrait la mâchoire à ce souvenir, ça navait pas l'air d'être un souvenir plaisant pour lui. Alors, à qu'elle fin lui racontait-il ?

_- Evidemment, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je n'en avais pas le droit. C'était à elle de savoir ce quelle voulait, elle était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Mais je ne supportais plus cette situation. A chaque fois que je voyais un de ces sales vautours tournant autour delle, je n'avais quune envie : leur coller une bonne raclée. Même si ça aurait été galère, jaurais tout fait pour les éloigner d'elle... _

Le regard de Shikamaru se perdit dans le vide, sans doute au fin fond de ses souvenirs.

_- Et après, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _

_- Au bout d'un temps, je commençais sérieusement à perdre le peu de raison que j'avais encore. Je n'en pouvais plus de voir leurs yeux vicieux posés sur elle de cette manière. ça me rendrait complétement fou. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Alors, ça devait bien arriver un jour... Temari et moi on s'est violemment disputés..._

**_Flashback :_**

Village de Suna, Un an plus tôt.

_- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? _Sexclama une Temari agenouillée auprès d'un ninja auquel Shikamaru avait administré un impressionnant coup de poing. Sous le coup, le ninja de Suna était à moitié inconscient.

_- C'est toi qui ne voie rien plutôt ! Les femmes, en plus d'être galères, sont complètement stupides ou quoi ? _

L'agressivité de Shikamaru choqua la princesse, peu habituée cela de la part du flemmard. Il semblait vraiment furieux et particulièrement en colère contre elle. Mais elle ne souvenait pas de lui avoir causée du tort... Il marchait de long en large comme un lion en cage. Sauf qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par un homme, elle voulait des explications !

_- Nara, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Et change de ton avec moi où ça ira mal ! _

La princesse en colère était assez imposante, mais Shikamaru, tellement furieux, ne fut nullement intimidé.

_- Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe, bon sang ? Tu ne vois pas ce qu'ils attendent ? Serais-tu à ce point naïve ?_

Temari ne sut quoi répondre, elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce charabia. Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre ?

_- De-De qui tu parles ?_

_- Mais bon sang, de tout ces mecs là ! _

Un peu plus et il s'arracherait tous les cheveux sur sa petite tête d'ananas. Il se tenait la tête pour contrôler sa colère et continuait de gesticuler. La princesse était pour l'instant calme, mais complétement dépourvue face au comportement du ninja de Konoha.

_- Ils n'attendent qu'une chose : que tu sois assez stupide pour leur dire oui ! Ils te manipulent comme une marionnette et toi tu ne vois rien ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi... Je te croyais plus intelligente pourtant... _

Et là, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il s'était pris une gifle magistrale de la part de Temari. En relevant son visage, hébété, il aperçut des larmes sur son visage. Ce coup lui avait enfin remit les idées en place. Il s'en mordait déjà les doigts...

_- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile Nara ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! _

Elle voulut s'enfuir mais il l'a rattrapa à temps en lui saisissant le poignet. Il la regarda piteusement, s'en voulant pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sous le coup de la colère.

_- Pardonne-moi... J'étais fou furieux, je ne le pensais pas... _

De nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur les joues de Temari sans qu'elle ne cherche à les dissimuler. Elle était trop blessée pour cela.

_- Je... Je ne supportais plus de voir tous ces mecs chercher à te séduire par tous les moyens... J'étais affreusement jaloux, j'ai agis dune manière qui ne me ressemble pas. Pardonne-moi, je t'en pris... _

Il encra ses prunelles sombres dans celles vertes de la blonde, qui le regardait stupéfaite.

_- Pourquoi ? _

Il inspira afin de se donner un semblant de courage.

_- Je... La raison c'est que... Je suis fou amoureux de toi Temari, et ce depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre... _

Temari était complétement sous le choc. Alors, c'était pour cela qu'il agissait aussi bizarrement avec elle... Les secondes passèrent sans qu'ils ne se quittent du regard. Finalement, Temari lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'espérais que tu me dises ça... _Lui dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de bonheur.

Sur ces mots, Shikamaru reprit possession de ses lèvres qu'il ne quitterait pour rien au monde. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, c'était le principal.

**_Fin du Flashback._**

De retour dans le prsent, Ino semblait un peu effarée.

_- Waouh... ça n'a pas dû être joli à voir... _

_- En effet. Je m'en suis toujours voulu d'avoir agi aussi impulsivement, et d'avoir blessé Tema par loccasion... _

Ino le regarda et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

_- Je suis certaine qu'elle ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, tu as agi dans le but de la protéger, non ? Moi je trouve que tu as agi comme il le fallait ._

Shikamaru la regarda dans les yeux son tour, reconnaissant.

_- Merci, Ino. Désormais je pense que tu es plus à même de comprendre les sentiments de Kiba... _

Sur ce, il la laissa seule en lui adressant un petit signe de la main ainsi quun léger sourire énigmatique.

Il la laissait donc seule avec ses questionnements. Ce génie aurait pu être plus précis quand même !

Quel été donc le rapport entre le souvenir de Shikamaru et la dispute avec Kiba ? Et quel été son rôle à elle dans cette histoire ?

Après quelques minutes de raisonnements, regroupant les récits de Shikamaru, la blonde crut enfin comprendre. Non... ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Il avait toujours paru si peu intéressé, draguant dautres filles sous son nez. Non, elle avait du faire une erreur. Mais des paroles prononcées plus tôt par Shikamaru lui revinrent en mmoire :

_*Mais, parfois, je surprenais des scènes qui ne me faisaient nullement plaisir* _

_*Des hommes... Enfin, surtout un en particulier, tournaient sans aucune gène autour de Tema...*_

_*Je... Je ne supportais plus de voir tous ces mecs chercher te séduire par tous les moyens... J'étais affreusement jaloux, j'ai agis d'une manière qui ne me ressemble pas*_

L'évidence la frappa alors de plein fouet. Alors c'était bien ça, elle avait vu juste... Elle n'en revenait pas...

C'est alors que quelqu'un sauta du jardin, pour atterrir dun bond souple, sur le balcon occupé par la Yamanaka. Celle-ci, surprise, se tourna vers la personne. Et là, un lourd silence s'installa. Un très lourd même.

Et oui, devant elle se tenait Kiba Inuzuka dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait l'air tendu et arborait un air fautif qui fit fondre le cœur de la blonde.

Et ses yeux...

Ses prunelles noires semblaient si tristes mais, en même temps, si combatives. Elle se perdit dans ce regard troublant mais néanmoins envoutant, surtout sous ce clair de lune.

Elle reprit difficilement son courage.

_- Kiba, tu sais je... _

_- Non, ne dis rien s'il te plait. Laisse-moi dire ce que jai à te dire... _

Elle acquiesa légèrement pendant que l'Inuzuka tentait de se donner un semblant de courage face ce regard azur qui le fixait sans ciller. Ce qui, bien sur, le perturbait plus qu'autre chose.

_- Dabord, je voulais te demander de me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'ai vraiment agi comme un idiot. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles et je regrette tellement, si tu savais... _

Il la fixait avec tant de sincérité et de souffrance... Comment pouvait-elle résister face un tel regard...

_- C'est déjà oublié, je ne t'en ai pas du tout voulu, tu sais. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas compris ce qui t'avais pris, mais ce n'est pas grave. _Lui murmura t-elle d'une voix douce.

Comment pouvais t-elle tout lui pardonner aussi facilement ? Elle était vraiment trop indulgente avec lui.

En tout cas, cette fois-ci, il allait tout lui avouer, il était déterminer à ce qu'elle sache tout... Même au prix de leur amitié. Il ne pourrait supporter cette situation plus longtemps encore... Voir cette femme si proche, sans quelle ne lui appartienne, c'en était trop pour lui...

Il planta son regard charbon dans celui bleu de la femme face lui. Leurs prunelles ne se lâchaient plus du regard depuis quelques minutes déjà. Aucuns ne bougeaient. Kiba se sentit pousser des ailes devant le regard que lui lançait la Yamanaka. Il prit son courage à deux mains, quitte à briser l'intimité de ce moment.

_- Ino_, souffla t-il, _Je vais tout te dire ._

Celle-ci le fixa, curieuse et intriguée. Allait-il lui avouer les sentiments qu'elle avait finis par deviner grâce à l'aide très précieuse de son meilleur ami l'ananas ? Elle l'espérait en tout cas...

_- Si j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait, et bien, c'est parce que je ressentais une immense jalousie... _

_- Envers qui ? _

_- Haeru... Je l'enviais davoir réussi là où j'avais échoué..., _il la fixa dun regard abattu_, Lui a réussi à kidnapper ton cœur... _

Elle le regarda, profondément émue par ses mots... Alors comme ça, il laimait ? Dun amour sincère et véritable semblerait-il... Elle sentait l'émotion monter en elle sans pouvoir rien contrôler. Elle fit un léger pas dans sa direction, désirant être plus proche encore de lui. Elle ne faisait plus attention ce qui l'entourait.

La seule chose qui importait était que Kiba était près d'elle et qu'il l'aimait...

Celui-ci était dans le même état qu'elle. Il ne supportait plus cette distance qui le séparait d'elle. Il fit lui aussi un pas dans sa direction.

_- Tu sais_, fit-elle la voix nouée, _cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus... _

Kiba ne comprenait plus rien. Alors, elle n'aimait pas Haeru ?! Mais qui alors ? Qui lui avait enlevé son cœur sans permission ? Qui l'avait éloigné du sien qui battait à l'unisson rien que pour elle ?

Ils se rapprochaient toujours l'un de lautre sans en avoir véritablement conscience. On aurait dit deux funambules sur un même fil, se rejoignant au centre pour on ne sait quelle raison, cherchant désespérément la présence de l'autre.

Sauf qu'ici ils étaient sur un balcon. Seuls, au clair de lune qui plus est. Quoi de plus romantique pour une déclaration...

_- Ino_, chuchota t-il, _ça fait longtemps que je voulais t'avouer quelque chose... _

_- Vas-y _Susurra t-elle, sentant qu'il allait enfin lui avouer ses sentiments.

Ils étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Chacun sentant que la tension devenait insupportable. Le garçon songeant qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus s'empêcher de saisir ses lèvres, tellement l'invitation lui était tentante...

La jeune fille eut une furieuse envie de se jeter sur lui, de serrer son corps contre le sien, si sexy du maitre-chien. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas une seule seconde, même pas pour cligner. Les deux orbes océans semblaient remplis d'un espoir et d'une attente précise. Ceux de Kiba, d'une tendresse infinie et d'un besoin maladif de la protéger contre tout danger.

Le jeune homme avança lentement sa main vers celle d'Ino, dont elle se saisit sans hésitation. Leurs mains liées entamèrent un ballet tendre et sensuel. Les deux jeunes se remplirent d'un sentiment nouveau, un besoin impérieux d'être liés tous les deux, de quelque manière que ce soit. Dans leurs yeux, un même sentiment : un amour infini.

Bientôt leurs mains ne leurs suffirent plus et Kiba laissa sa main caresser le bras d'Ino. Tandis que celle-ci posait la sienne sur le torse de son partenaire.

_- Tu sais_, murmura t-il d'une voix suave, _Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je suis persuadé que je ne pourrais aimer personne à part toi ._

Ses mots lui firent l'effet d'une flèche en plein cœur. Lui coupant la respiration. Alors, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était réciproque...

Des larmes vinrent glisser délicatement sur les joues de la blonde. Kiba, d'un mouvement doux, les chassa avec son pouce. Il rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de la blonde, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ces lèvres.

_- Je taime... _

Elle posa alors tendrement sa main sur la joue de l'Inuzuka, la caressant, émue.

_- Je taime, toi et toi seul... _

Elle franchit alors la distance séparant leurs deux bouches, s'enivrant tous deux d'un baiser intense et fougueux. Ils l'avaient tant attendu ce baiser qu'ils n'avaient plus aucunes retenues. Leurs deux corps cherchant désespérément à se fondre l'un dans l'autre, ne faire qu'un.

Ils s'appartenaient désormais, et cela inexorablement. Plus rien ne les sépareraient, plus rien ne les empêcheraient d'être heureux.

Tout simplement ensembles. C'est ensembles qu'ils sont les plus forts, et qu'ils le resteront...

C'est dans cette atmosphère que retentirent les douze coups de minuit, tant attendu, qui marquent le début d'une nouvelle année pleine de promesses...


End file.
